


It´s Junko-Fucking-Enoshima!

by HushBekk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Gore, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hope vs. Despair, Kinda?, Light Angst, Minor Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, One Big Happy Family, One-Sided Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Slice of Life, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: Hope is harmony. A just heart, moving toward the light. That is all. Despair is hope's polar opposite. It is messy and confusing. It swallows up love, hatred, and everything else. Because not knowing where you will end up is despair. Despair is even what you cannot predict. Only despair's unpredictability can save you from a boring future.That´s what Junko preaches.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How thorn and broken are you to crave despair?

How thorn and broken are you to crave despair?

That’s a question Junko Enoshima got asked many times, by friends, by her family and even by strangers. And each time they asked, the answer was the same:

“Is there something wrong with me or what?”

It was cruel; Junko had to admit, to have the people around her think that she was broken, that something in her was non-human-like. But it only fueled her despair. It was like a love-hate relationship.

But as the time passes, you learn something essential.

You somehow learn to love yourself, even your bad parts. And that’s exactly what Junko did, she´s very prideful in that. _Very_ prideful.

Her beauty was outstandable, and she was born with many talents. And that bored the absolute crap off her. Imagine not having to work for something, that you’re just too good at everything?

Yeah, Junko was bored…

Sure, it came at a price…the death of her classmates and fellow friends of Hope´s Peak High. If she was a normal person, or maybe just had an ounce of empathy in her body, she´d backed away from the plan to keep them safe and sound. All locked away inside the school while the world around them burned down.

…But Junko is no normal person now is she...?

She got her sister into her plans, poor Ikusaba, as strong and intelligent as she was she couldn’t realize in time that this would be her own downfall. After all she was not a good actress…if her classmates somehow remembered her from their time at Hope´s Peak they´d surely notice. Junko laughed with despair as her sister´s pierced body fell to the gym´s floor, her pink blood dripping and staining the wooden floor around her.

Sayaka ended dead when she tried to frame Naegi, the ultimate lucky student, for murder; poor silly girl, seems like her little plan backfired. The investigation was long and tiring, and at one point it seemed like Naegi was going to be blamed for the murder…but seems like his luck has his back at all times.

Damned Naegi.

The walls creaked as the machines and chains activated, ready for their first victim, Leon Kuwata.

“Let’s give it everything we´ve got….it´s punishment time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I´ve been wanting to write and analyze this gal we call Junko. I´ll probably use this work as a warm-up kinda thing, so it´ll have a lot of shit.
> 
> See ya!


	2. The roots of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ikusaba, as strong and intelligent as she was she didn´t realize in time that this would be her own downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence and gore! Enjoy the chapter.

It had been a brutal death, being stabbed with spears wasn´t something Ikusaba had in mind when she thought about her death.

She always thought she would go out with a bang, in the middle of a fight against the last hope of humanity as she and her sister wreaked havoc throughout the world. And now here she was, standing above Monokuma as she bleeds to death.

The pink liquid stained the wooden floor underneath her, and a constant dripping sound echoed throughout the gym. The other students looked at her as she did her best to breathe; some looked with horror and some with twisted indifference.

One of the students, Touko Fukawa, she noted, was on the verge of fainting.

They had been her classmates for two years, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she´d grow attached to the group. She grew close especially to Naegi and Sayaka, whom she held close to her heart.

She was sure her sister was watching all of this with such sick enthusiasm. Mukuro tried to voice her surprise, but her voice was gone. The spears that pierced her lungs felt cold inside of her

Naegi looked at her with despair-infested eyes, and if she looked closely enough, she could see the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

Too bad she didn’t have the chance to tell him that she loved him, even tho she wouldn’t return those silly feelings of her.

 _Best of luck to you all,_ she thought as she felt herself fall. Some part of her wanted them to win the killing game to let hope prevail.

Mukuro fell to the ground, unmoving and cold. Dead by the hands of the one she trusted and loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you liked the fic. I plan on updating at least once a week, so keep tuned to see where this goes to.
> 
> Hope each of you are well rested, remember to drink some water! See ya!


End file.
